


Guess Who

by Guadi_Fics



Series: PRESS IT songfics [6]
Category: EXO (Band), Music RPF, SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Los gemelos Lee tenían un objetivo, y nadie se los iba a quitar.





	Guess Who

 

**_Contengo la respiración, pero cuando me acerco a ti es una trampa  
_ **

**_Incluso aunque te escondas en la oscuridad, puedo ver claramente tus cartas_ **

**_La luna se asoma y sacude tu delgado hombro_ **

**_Nunca podré irme a dormir otra vez_ **

**_Me quedaré despierto toda la noche que brilla sobre nosotros_ **

.

Lo buscaba. No podía evitar hacerlo. No cuando había visto la sonrisa ladina que le había brindado en el efímero segundo en el que sus ojos se cruzaron apenas momentos después de su entrada a aquel lugar.

Era un juego. Pero un juego que se estaba cansando de jugar.

Días. Días y más días donde aquel juego de caza había comenzado. Un juego en el que él había cambiado demasiado pronto de cazador a presa sin importarle demasiado siempre y cuando aquello resultara en tenerlo. Tenerlos. A ambos.

 

* * *

 

Kai era nada más que el simpático chico nuevo allí y, acostumbrado a ello ya debido a los constantes cambios de lugares de trabajo de su padre, no le importaba mucho lo de seguir las convenciones. Más bien le gustaba ser quién rompiera la normalidad, quién quebrara las rutinas ajenas porque así era cómo él se sentía más cómodo. Más en sintonía. Buscando en el proceso algo emocionante que le ayudara luego a recordar su paso por el sitio que fuera, quizás incluso dejar alguna huella suya por allí en algún lugar.

Era bueno haciendo amigos y aquella escuela no fue la excepción. Tardó menos de una hora en ya estar hablando animadamente con varios chicos de los que podía notar fácilmente quienes eran los que llevaban y traían chismes, y quienes eran los que dirigían los claros grupos que en todo instituto había; Deportistas, Geeks, Hippies, Divas, Cerebros, con sus respectivas sub-categorías incluso. A veces variaba, a él realmente no le importaba estar todo el tiempo en el montón popular por lo que, si en cierta escuela veía le caía mejor un grupo, Kai no dudaba en meterse a ese pero sin dejar de hablarse con algún que otro por aquí y por allá. Así que allí estaba, viendo y observando, decidiendo dónde iría a encajar allí... cuando le vio.

.

**_No contengas los estremecimientos que enfurecen tu corazón_ **

**_No tengas ninguna sospecha_ **

**_No tengas miedo y toca_ **

**_Esa caliente energía que se refleja plenamente en tus ojos_ **

**Oh**...

.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Apenas había quedado prendado viendo aquel hermoso cuerpo pasar por la entrada de dónde estaba y alguien ya le había visto y dado prácticamente todo tipo de avisos y recomendaciones porque, al parecer, aquel que se había clavado en sus ojos no era alguien para 'fijarse' e, incluso antes de que pudiera formular pregunta alguna al respecto, sus ojos casi se salen de su cavidad al notar que... no era ya una persona la que se hubo adueñado de su visión. No era uno, eran dos.

Los gemelos Lee.

Las leyendas de aquella triste secundaria pobre de eventos de los que cotillear.

Antisociales. Raros. Reservados. Aquellas fueron las palabras con las que fueron definidos ambos. Pero hubo más. Mucho más.

Alguien le dijo que había tantas cosas que los hacía iguales cómo otras tantas lo más diferentes que cabía esperar. Que mientras uno era callado, casi rozando lo antipático. Demasiado serio e inteligente para su propio bien. Frío al extremo para en ocasiones llegar a ser aterrador. Aburrido. Siempre guardaespaldas y protector de su hermano. El otro era siempre sonriente. Tímido pero tratable. Inteligente pero más accesible desde todo aspecto. Amante del baile. De hecho, alguien agregó enseguida que era la estrella de su clase de baile y el rey de todos los festivales cuando se anotaba con algún número a presentar.

¿Día y noche? ¿Luz y oscuridad?

No. No tan al extremo al menos. Tal como el mismo Kai pudo observar por días luego de conocerles porque lo cierto es que había llegado al punto de convertirlos a ambos en su secreta obsesión.

Aquel que era cálido y según todos más accesible Kai pudo notar que lo era solo por necesidad. Que no era que fuera más tratable sino que de los dos es el que había decidido qué facetas necesitaba mostrar más. Vio con claridad que uno era el escudo del otro, su complemento pero a la vez su equidad. Que sus sonrisas eran más que las del otro, seguro, pero también vio que las únicas enteramente sinceras eran aquellas que les dedicaba a su igual y a ninguno más. Kai lo vio todo... incluso como la mirada del cada uno se perdía en el otro en más de una ocasión y sin poderlo evitar. Mostrando una mirada que nada tenía de hermandad.

.

**_Adivina quien soy (adivina quien)_ **

**_Adivina mi nombre_ **

**_Adivina quien soy (adivina quien)_ **

**_Dispárale a mi corazón_ **

**_Adivina quien soy (adivina quien)_ **

.

Los días pasaron y todo parecía ir igual. La rutina escolar se imponía, dictando su día a día una vez más. Queriendo engullir en su monotonía a todos y lográndolo, salvo por el hecho de que Kai aún seguía con su ligera obsesión sobre aquellos extraños y llamativos gemelos. Disfrutando por primera vez el ya no ser él mismo el centro de la novedad para poder seguir con aquello que poco a poco iba reconociendo como un pobre acecho; al tiempo que ellos, continuaban con su vida tal y cómo si nada pudiera perturbar su pequeño mundo privado, perdidos en su propia realidad y una mera fantasía para aquellos que jamás lograran ver más allá.

Hasta aquel día. Aquel día en que una mirada demasiado curiosa suya se quedó clavada en ellos más de lo normal. Más de lo habitual. El día en que su obsesión pasó a ser algo que ni podría nombrar porque, de pronto no era solo él quién colaba miradas a diestra y siniestra, a uno u otro en cada momento o lugar que los podía cruzar. Ahora también eran ellos quienes se encargaban de estar ahí, de mirarle. De estar presentes en cada día. De que siempre hubiese uno cruzándose en su camino. De hacerle sentir su presencia. Mareándole, porque a pesar de actuar distinto, a veces -como parecían hacer todos los gemelos en algún momento dado-, le parecía que aquel quién veía no era quién se suponía debía de ser. Confundiéndolo. Viendo a uno y persiguiendo a otro mientras los tres se enfrascaban lentamente en un estúpido pero excitante juego de huye y caza. Comenzando un juego que parecía no tener final.

.

**_Cambié otra vez_ **

**_Los bordes afilados de mi deseo aumentan_ **

**_Y detente en tu pista, espera un minuto, oh_ **

**_Mi áspera respiración se esparce y toca tus cinco sentidos_ **

**_Te escondo en mi corazón, por favor_ **

**_Sé firme y toma una decisión_ **

.

Así que allí estaba ahora, en aquella fiesta de no sabía quién pero que había sabido no debía faltar. No cuando la invitación había sido decuidadamente dejada sobre su banco en la última hora de un viernes con apenas una hora, y una dirección de lugar. Sin firmas ni nombres porque ciertamente no había real necesidad. No cuando aquel día las miradas no habían parado de chocar, haciéndole estremecer y erizar los vellos de la piel en cada oportunidad porque la intensidad de éstas eran más de lo que su mente podía soportar.

Allí, con el aire enviciado que le hacía sentir mareado debido al leve alcohol ingerido y el humo de aroma dulzón que inundaba el lugar, mientras que les veía acercándose lenta pero persistentemente aunque nunca desde el mismo lugar. Casi como si fueran fantasmas que aparecían y desaparecían de manera espectral. Lo cual ciertamente no le ayudaba a la sensación de que todo giraba y que si no apresuraban todo iba a acabar antes de siquiera comenzar. Mas de pronto, allí estaban...

El juego había durado demasiado y la excitación le hacía sudar demás.

Su cuerpo ardía. Quemaba. Bullía.

Ya no más miradas. Ya no más no saber qué esperar.

Ya no más pensar.

Una mano colándose por el costado de su cintura le hace jadear pero el choque directo de un cuerpo a su frente le hace chillar. De sorpresa. De shock. De la más pura necesidad.

Jugó con uno. Iba y venía.

Y con el otro. Se balanceaba.

Le tienen a sus pies y le resulta demasiado extraño sentirse así pero no puede parar.

Se acerca y se alejan, pero se aleja y le vuelven a cercar.

El mareo aumenta. El alcohol que antes bebía para calmar sus nervios y ansiedad, ahora le juega en contra al ver como ha embotado todos sus sentidos, dejándole a merced de lo que sea que aquellos dos diablos con cara de ángeles hayan planeado.

.

**_El rostro que pensaste en tu mente_ **

**_Dibújalo y confía en tu imaginación_ **

**_Las manos que te envolvieron cubriendo tus ojos_ **

**_Es la sensación que querías que permaneciera en mis manos, oh..._ **

**_Adivina quien soy (adivina quien)_ **

**_Adivina mi nombre_ **

**_Adivina quien soy (adivina quien)_ **

**_Dispárale a mi corazón_ **

.

Se estremece. El cuerpo le vibra sin control alguno.

La música ensordece sus sentidos.

Las luces titilantes le hacen perder la poca agudeza visual que le restaba.

Todo gira. Gira sin control.

Siente que no puede más pero sigue y sigue sin poder tampoco parar.

Todo es demasiado y a la vez le sabe a poco.

Gruñe sin sentido porque sabe nadie le va a escuchar. Aprieta sus ojos, es inútil, el mareo que nubla sus sentidos crece incluso más. Aprieta sus manos, notando que bajo una había tela ligeramente húmeda y bajo la otra, carne, piel caliente que vuelve a apretar porque es tal y como si fuera un ancla en medio de aquella pérdida de realidad.

Gime.

.

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

_(Grita por mí)_

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

_(Despiértame)_

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

_(Besa mis labios)_

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

_(Justo aquí, nena), oh_

.

Se mueven. Le rodean.

El cazador se ha hecho presa y ahora rehuye acorralado.

Es superado.

Se rinde. Ha caído rehén ante la inmensidad de su propio deseo.

No sabe quién es quién.

No sabe si es TaeMin quién se ha prendado a su cuello mientras su casi copia le toma por sus caderas desde atrás o si es al revés porque claramente ya no sabe nada más.

Lo giran, y en ese mísero segundo llega a notar el cómo ahora, a pesar de seguir en la pista se encuentran varios pasos más allá de dónde lograba recordar había estado cuando les esperaba llegar. Ahora estaban casi en un rincón de la improvisada sala que hacía gala de pista, comenzando a hundirse en la oscuridad que les daba aquel sitio. Comenzando a hundirlo a Kai, en la oscuridad, en el deseo. Su deseo. Propio. Y de ellos.

Tirita. Siente un beso en la nuca y luego una lengua viene detrás antes de que al segundo siguiente una mordida apresara la carne ya hipersensible de aquel tierno lugar. Gimotea porque no sabe qué hacer para no comenzar a mendigar, a pedir. A rogar por ese algo que aún no sabía que era pero sentía necesitar al punto de que si no lo conseguía pronto podría incluso echarse a llorar.

Una mano, caliente, tan caliente que incluso podría llegar a incomodar, se cuela por allí, por aquel sitio en que su camisa terminaba y su pantalón comenzaba. Estremeciéndole porque sin saberlo, aquel parecía un lugar con mayor respuesta en él de lo que le era usual. No eran cosquillas. No era frío. Era ese algo que le hacía querer alejarse y acercarse, rogar y llorar, apretarse.

La mano sube dejando una estela de fuego allí por dónde fuera que pasara.

Su piel arde, comienza a picar. Se sofoca.

La mano sigue un curso inestable pero ascendente por sus lados hasta llegar al centro de su torso e incluso subir un poco más.

Jadea. Un pellizco algo fuerte sobre aquella prieta y pequeña protuberancia a la derecha de su pecho le ha hecho hacer eso.

Esto estaba yéndosele de las manos y no encontraba fuerza alguna para siquiera intentar retomar algo de control.

Una mano apretando su corto cabello mientras otra acaricia con fuerza un lado de su cuello.

Una boca que chupa con ganas aquel sector sensible donde se unía el cuello y su lóbulo mientras otra mano jugueteaba con el vello grueso y ensortijado que se asomaba por sobre la línea de su cintura para perderse luego en un conocido sendero entre los huesos de su cadera.

Un jadeo resonando a su derecha y una lamida con resuello a su izquierda.

Todo es demasiado... y aún así, él quería más.

.

**_El momento en que me notaste escondido en la oscuridad_ **

**_El momento en que me recordaste_ **

**_Oh, en tu corazón_ **

**_Me despierto y vivo, oh_ **

.

Gritos, lamentos. Gemidos.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha. No hacía falta. No era lugar ni momento de hablar. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que el tiempo y espacio se vio embotado por esa tan conocida y absorbente nube de sensualidad.

No supo dónde estaban, pero le alegraba la intimidad.

No supo cómo llegaron, pero no podía negar la felicidad, la ansiedad que su cuerpo cantaba por simplemente disfrutar ahora sí libremente de lo que sabía iba a pasar.

.

**_Adivina quien soy (adivina quien)_ **

**_Adivina mi nombre_ **

**_Adivina quien soy (adivina quien)_ **

**_Dispárale a mi corazón_ **

.

Besa unos labios. Los muerde. Los lame. Se come esa lengua de fuego que busca volver a batallar. Entregándose a esa boca y alternando con la otra para volver a delirar.

La escasa y húmeda ropa vuela sin ritmo ni gracia.

Los sonidos parecen ganar volumen cuando son solo ellos tres para escuchar.

Las manos vuelan casi hiperactivas por no saber dónde quedarse un poco más.

Su espalda choca con la firme y fría pared y, tan pronto como el shock de aquel movimiento improvisado pasa, su mente se rinde a la necesidad de fuego que ruge por sus venas al sentir como su cuerpo se ve atacado por dos bocas ansiosas, por dos lenguas que todo lo degustaban y dos juegos de dentaduras que todo lo mordían, mientras que él tristemente solo podía llegar a juntar la fuerza necesaria para permanecer allí, de pie, lo cuál ya de por sí fue todo un mérito ante tal asalto a su necesidad y sentidos.

Apresó el pelo sudado de uno y rasguñó todo cuanto llegara de la espalda y hombros del otro.

Gritó cuando sintió el dulce y húmedo apriete de una boca en su parte más sensible y se estremeció completo cuando unos dedos curiosos comenzaron a ahondar en su ser.

Tantas sensaciones.

Tantos estímulos.

Tanto de todo...

.

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

_(Grita por mí)_

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

_(Despiértame)_

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

_(Besa mis labios)_

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

_(Justo aquí, nena), oh_

.

No importaba quién fuera quién.

Rasguña una espalda, la otra creía, tal vez. Baja a sus nalgas, las amasa. Las aprieta. Sus propios dedos perdiéndose más allá mientras gime incontrolablemente su placer una vez más al hundirse rítmicamente en aquella tortuosa y candente cavidad. Buscando y encontrando. Clavando su dedo tan profundamente que le oye gritar.

No importaba nada más.

Demasiado pronto... o quizás fuera demasiado tarde, ya ni sabría especificar; se encuentra perdido de nuevo en un revoltijo de movimientos donde encuentra firme y magra carne húmeda bajo el calor de su cuerpo. Sintiendo las ganas incontrolables de hundirse en aquel agujero que ahora vacío se mostraba ansioso y palpitante ante él y, siguiendo su impulso en consecuencia al tiempo que siente como otra firme vara candente -que no era la que ahora apretaba bajo sus dedos-, se abría paso en él mientras a su vez siente un calor tan diferente como similar rodear la suya propia.

Siente la electricidad recorrerle entero cuando aquellos embites ganan fuerza y pegan justo y certero sobre aquel demasiado sensible manojo de nervios tan escondido dentro de él. Sintiendo también cómo los músculos ajenos le apresan con ritmo enloquecedor, casi diría que como un eco de sus propios espasmos.

Todo era carne, sudor. Calor.

Todo era dar, recibir y dar un poco más.

Un grito y un quejido. Un apriete, una mordida. Un beso.

Una necesidad que les absorbe y un deseo que les vuelve a apresar.

Una explosión de desgarradores sentidos.

Una locura perversa... que vuelve a comenzar aún sin siquiera llegar a terminar.

Allí pertenecía, justo en el medio de ambos, quizás también adelante, arriba, abajo y detrás... él era suyo ahora y ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

**_¿Quién está en la pista de baile?_ **

.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeeeee había leído un OS con Taemin y Francesco pero la cosa era entre ellos... y yo los quería a ambos con Kai =P LOL  
> Gustó?  
> G*


End file.
